


Fake Hot Chocolate

by wolfstarlights



Series: Blissember 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blissember, Blissember 2020, Boys In Love, Cold Weather, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Queer Character, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: Sirius serves Remus a mug of Hot Chocolate... but it's not really hot chocolate, is it?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036005
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Fake Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> My first entry for Blissember, which is hosted by @wolfstars_ and @kidovna on Instagam. The prompt was Hot Chocolate. This was a lot of fun to write. My plan is to post consistantly for all of Blissember but let's see how that goes.

Remus looked up from his book when he heard his boyfriend enter the room. Sirius was carrying their favourite mugs. The ones with stupid quotes on them. They were a Christmas present from Peter. Remus sat up straight and eyed the steaming mugs.  
“Oooh, whatcha got there?”

Sirius grinned. “Hot chocolate. Careful, I already burned myself.”

Remus accepted his mug with both hands and revelled in the warmth that was starting to spread throughout his body. He had been in a more-or-less constant state of freezing to death for about a month now. Autumn was quite frosty this year and the cold was seeping into their small London flat. Of course, he could turn up the heaters, but a mix of environmental and financial concerns kept him from doing so. Mainly the nagging thought that Sirius was paying most of their bills and _he_ had no problem with the cold, as long as it wasn’t snowing out. So, Remus settled for wearing several layers of jumpers, curling his endlessly long limbs up in soft blankets and drinking hot beverages all the time.

He raised the mug to his lips in order to take a sip but stopped in his tracks.  
“You sure this isn’t just plain milk, Pads?”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure. Definitely hot chocolate.” Sirius half-heartedly tried to hide his smirk.

“This stuff is white.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“It can’t be hot chocolate.”

“It is though.” Sirius softly blew across the surface of his drink, then carefully took a sip. “Ah, so delicious. So sweet. So… chocolatey. You should really try it!”

A realisation dawned upon Remus and he shot his boyfriend a very disapproving glance. “Please tell me this is not what I think it is.”

“How would I know what you’re thinking, love?” Sirius - that bastard - was full on smirking now. Remus was going to kill him.

“This can’t be a real thing. Please tell me this is not actually a real thing and you just made this up to annoy me!”

“Oh, it’s a very real thing. Bought it at the small store at the corner. Marlene discovered it last week and… recommended it to me.”

“Oh my god, this world is really going downhill.”

“Come on, don’t be shy! Take a sip, Moony!”

Remus glared at him for a few moments, but a smile snuck onto his face at taking in Sirius effortlessly happy expression.  
“For the record: I hate you. And Marlene.” 

Then he took a tiny sip of the hot beverage. He barely tasted anything but burned his tongue a little in the process. Just to see Sirius’ reaction he pulled a grimace, earning him bright laughter from his boyfriend.  
“Come on, it’s not that horrible! You love chocolate!”

Remus tried to keep looking exasperated, but Sirius’ joy was utterly contagious and his determination to hide his smile wasn’t very strong. He couldn’t resist making one last comment, though.  
“For the last time Sirius: White chocolate is NOT real chocolate!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy and give me a lot of motivation <3


End file.
